sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Huldrekall
__TOC__ Huldrekall is a young, flirty hulder who was found by Catalyst and Inhibitor. He shows little interest in returning home, and has decided to use his abilities for the greater good. thumb |right | 150px | WHERE'D HIS TAIL GO?! Arvid is an average sized boy who looks pretty enough to be mistaken for a girl. He has a hole that is surrounded by tree bark on his back, a hollow torso, and a cow's tail--all typical features of a hulder. The hole is usually covered up by clothing, but his tail is a little harder to hide. When he has to dress as a civilian, he cuts holes on the insides of his back pockets so he can hide his tail in there. Arvid is fully aware of the fact that he's pretty attractive, but once again, it's a typical feature of a hulder. General Personality Arvid is one of the nicer hulders, as long as you treat him with respect. Whenever he is treated badly, he gets revenge, usually in the form of a beating. He's very sensitive of his tail and the hole in his back, and making fun of them will also result in a beating. He’s very flirty with the ladies, which is either disturbing or hilarious considering his age. Once you get past the flirty part, he's actually quite a gentleman. In short, Arvid is very typical for his species. : Good Traits: kind, outgoing : Bad Traits: vengeful, very easily confused : Quirks: He's lived in the forests his whole life, so he doesn't understand modern technology. Hopes Cut and dry, Arvid wants to know as much as he can about life outside of the forests. And give a few bad guys what they had coming to 'em. Fears He's very afraid of loud noises, lightning, and fires. ESPECIALLY wildfires. Memorable Quote(s) *“What is this thing?” *“This ________ is very fascinating!” Family : Mother: : Father: : Sibling(s): : Other: Friends : Lyra Engle: Sees her as an older sister. Brandon and Landon Engle: Sees them as older brothers. He gets along with Landon better because they are similar in personality. Arvid usually turns to Brandon in times of trouble. Enemies : Jace Jordan: They don't actually hate each other, but there's some hostility between them. Love Interest Arvid does a lot of flirting, but he probably won't end up in a long-term relationship anytime soon. If a girl asks him out, he'll accept it and treat her like a princess. However, he doesn't stay attached to one girl for long, and he tends to move on very quickly. : Past: Had plenty of girlfriends before : Current: None : Powers & Skills thumb |right | 150px | This is why you never want to be cursed by Huldrekall. Hulders, such as Arvid, are known to be so strong that they are able to straighten out horseshoes with their bare hands. Hulders are also capable of curses and/or enchantments. There are even some stories where hulders are capable of taking away a person’s sanity. : POWER/ABILITY 1: Strength PROS: Can lift heavy objects and well... bend horseshoes. CONS: It's pretty easy for him to break stuff. POWER/ABILITY 2: Curses PROS: It causes people to hear voices that aren't there, eventually driving them crazy. CONS: It's only temporary, and it stops once Arvid loses sight of them. Weapons His fists and any heavy objects he can get his hands on. Other Equipment None Fighting Style Aggressive, close-range fighter. He’ll wrestle and brawl with the enemy, throw/knock them into walls, etc. : Strengths: : His strength is quite frightening. That's all that really needs to be said. : 'Weaknesses: ' : He doesn’t like battles. He finds battle situations confusing and he doesn’t know what to do most of the time. Landon and Brandon Engle found Arvid while they were hanging around in downtown Gotham. It was odd for Arvid to be in a place like that because his kind lived in the forests... of Norway. He does not remember how he got there or why he was there. However, he took his misplacement as a blessing because he had always wanted to see the world outside of the forests. When the Engle twins found out about Arvid's incredible strength, they brought him into the SGPA as a new recruit. *Arvid was inspired by the huldra/huldrekall of Scandinavian folklore. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero